Blue Mage DNC Guide by Littleyuuki
Blue Mage/dnc Hello! I'm Kyuuki from Ragnarok server. I'm a blue mage and really love the job. I wanted to show my experience and show how can blu/dnc can be helpful. I personally solo my blu to 50 easily. I'd like to says blue mage is a wonderful job if you love challenge. You need to run all over the world to learn your spells. Some spells will make you cry as you just don't learn them. To comfort you, here's my thoughest spells to learn. I learn my very first spell at level 9! Pollen... I slowly kill bees until they use the move I needed. I try to learned sandspin, lv1 spell for around 20 levels. Death Ray! That one was tough. I need help to kill those Hecteyes in Ranguemont Pass. I swear it's true, I killed over 30-40 of those before I learn it. My blu magic was ok to learn it. It was higher then the other blu that help me. Those were the spell that my stupid mithra couldnt learn fast hehe. After the death ray episode, sometimes it was hard, but never that long. So do not give up! I personally love to learn my spell. As I was soloing, I was leveling in the area I need to learn my spells. Solo 1-10 Patience! Those levels can be long, cause most of the time you will only just try to learn your spells. I suggest to start in Bastok areas, since most of your spells can be learn here. ''-Sandspin from Worms '' ''-Pollen from Bees '' ''-Sprout Smack from Saplings '' ''-Metallic Body from Crabs '' ''-Head butt from Quadavs '' Also in Palbourough Mines ''-Foot Kick from Rabbits '' ''-Power Attack from Beetles '' ''-Queasyshroom from Funguars '' When you almost have them all, you can go to Windurst areas for: ''-Wild Oat from Mandragoras '' ''-Cocoon from Crawlers '' ''-Foot kick from Rabbits '' ''-Feather Storm from Yagudos '' ''-Sprout Smack from Saplings '' And in San d'Oria areas: ''-Power Attack from Beetles '' ''-Foot kick from Rabbits '' ''-Queasyshroom from Funguars '' ''-Battle dance from Orcs ''-Sheep song from Sheeps '' Well it's goes on and on. You will need to change area often since your blu magic are not high enough to learn some spells, you can miss couple then need to go back again in a certain area when you are high enough. Since low level are quick to level, you will travel a lot. I suggest to have most of outpost warp quest done. Tip: You need to bring the monster life below 25%. After 25% the mob will use a TP move as soon as he got 100% TP. Before that, he mays just stock it. You want to see lots of TP move so he have a chance to ready it. At 25% HP, just turn your back. I normally just let them like 5% HP or less and turn around when my HP is in red and I have more mp to heal myself then I finish it in one shot or two. Level 10+ At level 10, you get drain samba. Almost nothing but with that you can kill lots of easy prey in a row without resting! I love to kill easy or decent mob. They give decent XP since the update in sept 08. They are easier to kill then tough one and xp that don't worth all the time and trouble that gives. You need to rest after Tough mobs anyway. Take easy page and go kill easy prey :P XP per hour is really great. Equiping Sheep Song and Healing breeze can give you Auto-regen ability too. Level 20+ I don't remember exactly the level I have when I xp chain worm in qufim island, but they were tough to me. With /dnc i can heal myself a bit with drain samba and use bludgeon on them. I need to rest between 1-2 fight but i can chain them to 4 easily maybe 5 if quick enough. Really good xp. But I did this before field manual, now they is people all around qufim and kill everything, its can be tough to do now I think. Level 30+ Now you get Curing Waltz! That one really useful from now on. This is you friend when you are hunting your spells. Use the tips I gave you, but now you can built TP to 300% and heal yourself to survive more longer. Depending on your prey, you can still use your sword if the prey you use hit hard and you need to drop his HP quick. You curing waltz and wild carrot, coccon can help too. When you are to weak to continue Bang kill him, rest and pull the next one. If they are easy, you can level your club skills. I have my pilgrim wand and warp cudgel on me. Or if it's too easy, use your hand. Since /dnc let you hit 2 times a round you can equip a shield and hit just one time. To show you how Blu/dnc is good, in my hunt for Death Ray, I aggro a Tough Bat in a tunnel. I began to kill him then a Decent trio bats link too. Fight was tough but i survive, but when the trio bat was almost dead, I aggro another Tough bats. Then not long after, another decent trio bats. I barely survive, but I didnt let myself die, I use my tp and my blu healing spells and survive. I survive 2 waves of Tough and decent bat at the same time without resting. Level 50+ You got Aspir samba that can be useful on Bat eye if you are leveling on them. At 50, you will kinda be too good for beaucedine glacier, and bat eye have lv5 petrify, that can petrify all players with a lv with a multiple of 5. But work good on some demons at Xarcabard and Castle Zvahl Baileys. I'll add more info soon! Feel free to suggest things or add things here if you think they are worth it. Please don't hesitate to correct my spelling! Thank you!